Letters from Bucky
by AmericaAuthor34
Summary: Bucky wrote Steve during the war, not knowing that Steve was at war himself. Steve found the letters after he was de-thawed. New letter posted daily. No pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, this is my second fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Steven Rogers." The deep voice made Steve quick to stand up and turn around. Nick Fury stood in the doorway of Steve's floor on the Stark Tower, holding a packet of envelopes.<p>

"Yes, sir?" Steve asked his boss. He had joined the Avengers and SHIELD a while ago, and the Battle of New York was only three days ago.

"We've found these while searching through your old apartment belongings; the apartment before you went to the Second World War." Fury walked up to Steve, handing him the envelopes. "We think you know who they belong to."

"Thanks…" Steve said, staring at the envelopes which a great curiosity. Fury nodded, and left the floor without another word.

Steve looked at the first letter in his hand, and looked up at the return address to see who it was from. In a fast, sloppy, cursive, the name read 'James Barnes'.

A huge lump formed in the bottom of Steve's throat, as the name brought back countless memories and regrets. His memory of Bucky falling was a raw wound, aching and longing for Bucky to be back.

He looked through the many envelopes, all of them from Bucky.

"I didn't know he wrote letters to me…" Steve said to himself out loud, more misery surging through his blood. Bucky most likely thought Steve was still home, safe and sound. Bucky didn't know that Steve was off at war, training even though his small, pre-serum body wouldn't allow training for long before coughing and wheezing and being out of breath quickly.

He looked through the letters, noting there were quite a few of them. He paused, before going picking up the first envelope, opened carefully, and began to read.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up soon. Review, favorite, and follow please! :)**


	2. Letter One

**A/N: Okay, so, most of these letters will be fairly short, so the chapters will be too. I hope you enjoy them anyway, though.**

* * *

><p><em>416/41_

_Hey, Stevie!_

_ I just got to Boot Camp. On the way there, I met a couple of fellas who seemed okay. They're nice, but I feel like they're closer to each other than they are with me…_

_ Anyways, how have you been? Please stay out of fist fights in Brooklyn, I can't think of you getting beaten up with no one there to get you out of fights. I hope you don't get sick too soon, I just left home._

_ It has only been a couple of days and I miss you already. Take care of yourself, you punk. If I come back…when I come back, I want you to be healthy and safe, not sick and battered up…_

_ Oh, and if you can, on the return address is my address, write a letter when/if you have time. It's quite lonely here, it would make my day ten times better if I got word from home, so if you can, please send a letter soon._

_ Miss you, Stevie, please be careful…_

_-Bucky_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Favorite, follow, or review!**


	3. Letter Two

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing and following! Here's the next letter:**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>428/41_

_Hey Steve,_

_So, training is as hard as ever, but it could be worse. Every day, everyone goes back to the camp tired and sore, but everyone manages to stay up at least another three hours to talk. I don't know how I stay up, but I manage, just listening to everyone talk around me._

_Last night, a few people in the bunks around me were asking each other who they left back home, everyone told about their parents, siblings, and girlfriends. One of them even had a wife and baby at home. All I could say is that I left my best friend at home, and I missed him more than ever._

_I know this war won't be over any time soon; the Nazis aren't going to back down without a fight. But…I want to be home again, Steve._

_I hope you're safe, I hope you're okay. I wish you were here…or even better, I was there. Write when you can, lots of people have already received a letter or two from home. _

_-Bucky_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Follow, review, and favorite! :D**


	4. Letter Three

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful comments, you guys rock**

* * *

><p><em>55/41_

_Hey Steve…_

_I don't want to sound like I'm being pushy…but where are you? Everyone who has someone who can write them already got a letter and…and…I thought you loved me more than this…I thought you promised you would still love me even when I was miles and miles away..._

_From the first day I got here, I was homesick. I just want to go back to Brooklyn, open the door, and find you safe, maybe coughing once or twice sitting on the sofa. But I don't know what's going on over there in Brooklyn, with you or with anyone else._

_I really miss you, Steve. I wish you were here…actually, take that back, training is hard, weary, and just plain torture. They're not trying to train us, I actually think they're trying to KILL us…I'm kidding, but seriously, it is not fun. At all._

_Steve, I don't know if you're sick, if you hate me, or even if someone beat you to…no, I'm not going to think that. See these thoughts in my head? Steve, write back soon, please!_

_I miss you, punk, write back soon…_

_-Bucky_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Favorite, Follow, and Comment! Only takes a second but it makes my day!**


	5. Letter Four

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you SO much for the followers and the reviews! I can't tell you how happy they make me! Here's the next letter**

* * *

><p><em>517/41_

_Steve,_

_It's been a month, you punk, where are you? I can hardly be logical at this point…I check the office every single day, but the same result. They're starting to get sick of me asking. "If we have a letter for you, we'll bring it, now shut up and get out of here." They say. I'm just hoping there's a mistake and they forgot to give your letter to me…but there is nothing. There is never anything._

_Steve, I don't know why you're not responding…maybe you're sick, maybe you hate me, maybe…maybe…maybe you could be dead, I don't even know!_

_If you're sick, I'm sorry I'm not there to help you get better, and I do hope you get better soon, Stevie. If you're sick, I'm sorry I'm annoyed with you; I just wish I could hear from or see you again_

_If you hate me, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I just want to hear from you, Steve, please don't be angry at me, or at least tell me what I did wrong, at least let me know you're not sick and you're okay._

_If you've just not getting around writing me, I'm going to kill you when I get back, you lil punk._

_If you're dead….I'll hate myself for the rest of my life._

_Please don't let it be the last option._

_-Bucky_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Favorite, follow, or review please!**


	6. Letter Five

**A/N: Thank you SO much for the reviews, they were so helpful! **

* * *

><p><em>527/41_

_Hey Steve,_

_ First question; have you heard of 'Captain America'? I heard he'll be doing a tour to Brooklyn, you should go see him. A few boys from my infantry wanted to see him when he preformed near us, and asked if I wanted to come, but I said 'nah'. Not really my thing…_

_ I'm off to war soon, Stevie. I've…given up hope that you're going to write me. My training is almost done, and then…then I'm off to war._

_ I can't tell anyone else this, they would call me soft but…I'm scared half to death, Steve. I don't wanna kill people…just imagining I would bring devastation and horror to their family and friends makes me sick; German or English, Russian or American. You'd understand…but I'll never know for certain, will I?_

_ There's one man at my camp who's excited for war…excited for killing. How could anyone be excited for that? I don't know if I could even try to be…I don't want to be._

_I've heard bombs exploding miles away, Steve. I've heard stories in the news; families being killed, kids becoming orphans, everyone trying to survive…that also makes me sick. I don't know what to do…I can only do what I have to do; kill the Nazis and protect my country and others on our side._

_If I die at war…I want you to know that I'm not angry that you never wrote back. I'm not angry at anything you could've done. I love you no matter what and…and I wish I could see you one last time to tell you that._

_I don't want to imagine what would've happened if I never saved you from that fight where we first met. I don't want to imagine living my life without knowing you, because you have made my life worth living._

_You were always so strong. Even if you weren't the best at fights, weren't the strongest in any of our grades, weren't at all tall or had any muscles… you were always the strongest man I knew, Steve. You always fought for what was right, even if you would get beat up for it or even if you got called names for it._

_I'm proud to say you're my best friend. I'm proud to say that I knew Steve Rogers, the bravest man on earth, personally. I'm proud of you, Steve._

_If I die at war, remember that I always will remember you. Remember that I will be watching you from heaven, being very annoyed by your dumb decisions. Remember that I will still love my punk, no matter at what cost._

_Till the end of the line, remember?_

_Bye, Stevie,_

_-Bucky_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kinda cried, but it's alright. Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	7. Letter Six

**A/N: I got this letter idea from Calenture, who has been reviewing every letter for a while now. Thank you so much for this idea, once I read the idea I knew I had to use it, so good. Here's the next chapter/letter:**

* * *

><p><em>Steve,<em>

_I don't know what happened but…I'm held away at a torture camp called…'Hydra'…?_

_Steve…I'm writing this because someone in my cell had a scratch piece of paper and a pencil. I don't know how I'll send this out, maybe one of the people torturing me will actually care that I'm about to die and my best friend doesn't know a thing. Maybe I'll sneak out and send it in a post box nearby. I don't know, but I will get this letter to you somehow..._

_You'll most likely get the condolence letter in a few days and…I am so sorry I didn't make it back from war; that I'm going to die. I'm either going to die here from starvation or a painful and slow death. _

_Saying this…maybe you care now. Maybe you'll realize you've been ignoring me and my letters and this is where I am. I still don't know where you are or why you never answered but…this is where I am now, Steve; death._

_I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm going to die here, being tortured to death. They've already done some 'tests' on people yesterday. The pain…sounded unbearable. Not any made it out alive...I'm next. I don't care about the pain that'll come from it, what is more unbearable was the fact I keep repeating to myself over and over again that I am going to die, I'm never see Brooklyn again, and worse, I am never going to see you again._

_I miss you, Stevie… I wanna see you one last time…just to tell you how much I love you in person…_

_I've had countless nightmares. Not about me in war or anything to do with the war, it's that you could be beaten up every night and I could never save you, you could be dead for all I know and I wasn't there for you…_

_But hey, punk, if you're dead and up in heaven, I'll see you there._

_I love you, Stevie. I didn't want it to end this way, me writing a goodbye letter before I die, but this is what has to happen. I'm sorry._

_I love you till the moon and back, I love you forever and always, but most important…_

_I love you till the end of the line._

_Yours forever, though death'll part us,_

_Bucky_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N: Thank you for the followers and favorites**

* * *

><p>Steve finished the last letter, and when he looked up again, he found his vision blurry and he could only stare at the last letter his best friend ever wrote to him.<p>

It happened seventy two years ago…but it was only a few weeks ago for him, being frozen and all. He still felt the pain, the loss. He still missed Bucky more than words could say.

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers held a bouquet of roses in one hand and kept his other hand in his pocket. He got directions from a lady nearby where he should search…and there it was.<p>

He walked up to the grave stone, bent down, and put the flowers on the grave. "Hey, Bucky, you missed me?"

He straightened up again, looked around to see no one in the graveyard, and looked back at the grave. "I…read the letters you wrote me in the war…" He smiled sadly, holding back more tears that threatened to escape.

"Bucky…I'm sorry…" Steve's smile vanished, and was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry you didn't last the war, see America's victory, I'm sorry…" Steve felt tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care.

"I want to see you again, Buck…I don't want you dead…I don't want the day with the train to happen…I want you back, Bucky…" Steve bit his lip, voice shaking, and breathing deeply through many tears. "I want you back Bucky…"

Though he tried to hold it back, a sob escaped his mouth, and Steve felt himself crashing to his knees, uncontrollably sobbing.

"It's my fault you're dead, Bucky! It's my fault you died so soon in your life, died so young! I didn't wanna let you fall, I tried to help you up, I'm so sorry!" The day of Bucky falling replayed in Steve's mind, and he sobbed harder though at the time it didn't seem possible.

"Please give me a second chance! Please come back! Please don't be dead…please, let me try again! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, I'll do better, I'll be better, just come back!" Steve sobbed out, grasping onto the headstone with his right hand, trembling and shaking

"Why did you have to die? It should've been me! I should've fallen, not you! Not you…!" No more words came out of Steve's mouth; he was sobbing too hard and couldn't talk any longer.

It took a while to Steve to finally stop sobbing so hard and to be able to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Bucky. I'm sorry you're gone…I'm so sorry…" Steve whispered softly to the grave, closing his eyes, tears still streaming down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry. That hurt more than I intended it to. Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	9. Letter Seven

**A/N: Last chapter, guys. This one is REALLY short, I'm sorry. But here it is.**

* * *

><p>(Short explanation: This is after Bucky fell and Hydra took him. This letter never got to Steve except maybe after the two were reunited. This is before Bucky completely lost his memory.)<p>

_Steve,_

_I don't have time to talk. I don't know what's going on. They're trying to do something to my brain…I don't get it…I only remember a couple of things…what's going on…?_

_Steve…please…help me…_

_It hurts...so much pain..._

_I hardly know who I am_

_Please help me, Steve, I scream for you everyday but you never come…_

_Help_

_Please_

_Please Steve_

_Help me…_

_I need you Stevie..._

_Help..._

_-Bucky_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was it. That was the last chapter. So short yet so painful. **

**Thank you to these two ****accounts: Calenture and Thalion Estel. I practically just waited for your reviews after writing a chapter :) You guys rock for reviewing my chapters and following the story, thank you so much :)**

**And thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! **

**I'll most likely write more fanfics in the future, so keep looking at my profile for more!**

**Thank you so much for taking your time and reading this!**

**-AmericaAuthor34**


End file.
